dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magisteria
Magisteria, also known as the Republic of Magisteria '''is a country comprising 35 states located in the North Pacific Ocean near Alaska, Minecraftia and Canada. It is one of the most wealthiest countries in the world History Prehistory (100 million years ago-1453) About 75 million years after the Pangea broke apart, a asteroid the size of a football field struck on the North Pacific Ocean making a tsunami to Alaska, Minecraftia, and West Canada and forming a new land soon to be known as "Magisteria". Discovery and The Harrison era (1453-1601) In 1453, A English explorer David Harrison discovered Magisteria calling it North Pacificia since it is located on the North Pacific Ocean. David Harrison ruled North Pacificia for 148 years. United Kingdom alliance (1601-1784) North Pacificia and United Kingdom made an alliance on December 12, 1601, until United Kingdom challenged the country to have a war on May 31, 1784 which North Pacificia won and making the country independent. Independence and change name to Magisteria (1784-present) on June 5, 1784, The country declared independence and it changed it's name to Magisteria, It's currently independent for 235 years. People/Trends * Magisteria's currency is dollars * Magisteria's current population is about 483.1 million people * The marriage age is 16 in Magisteria. * The average age is 49 in Magisteria. * Magisteria's national food is Erian, a mixture of Potatoes and Beef with a mixture of Tomato Sauce and Honey. * Magisteria's dialing code is +99 * 10 Rare Animals in the World is common to Magisteria, even the Albino Lobster is common to Magisteria. ** 10 Rare Animals common to Magisteria **# White Lion **# Golden Tiger **# Pink Katydid **# Snow Leopard **# 2 Tusked Narwhal **# Albino Peacock **# Addra Gazelle **# Red Wolf **# Multi-coloured Lobster **# Albino Lobster Education The school days are Monday to Friday. The school time are from 7:45am to 1:30pm There are 9 levels of education in Magisteria * Kindergarten (4-5) * Secondary Kindergarten (5-7) * Tertiary Kindergarten (7-9) * Primary School (9-12) * Middle School (12-14) * Junior High School (14-16) * Senior High School (16-18) * College (18-20) In High schools, The school time are from 8:15 AM to 2:50PM Schools are off every 4 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to January) Economy Magisteria's economy is the ninth-largest economy. As of 2017, Magisteria has a GDP nominal of M$1.98 trillion. Climate Magisteria is located at the North Pacific Ocean and very near to Canada. A common temperature in Magisteria is about 2°'C every year. The hottest maximum temperature on Magisteria was 29'°'C, recorded on September 1, 1988, on Ames, The coldest maximum temperature was a whopping -67'°'C, which was recorded on December 25, 1992, It was deadly since it killed 300 people by Hypothermia in the City of Pluto. The second coldest maximum temperature was -47'°'''C, recorded on December 31, 2013 at West Aegaeon, Saturnia. Politics Magisteria is a unitary and presidential democratic republic. The Magisterian political system is operated under the 1963 Magisterian Consitution. Media Magisterian media mainly and only uses English. Magisterian has four major television networks: MBC, 9, TV5 and CBS. Television commercial breaks last for 2-7 minutes. The radio networks in Magisteria are: MotivationRadio (The 9 Network's radio network), Radio5, and CBS Radio. Population As of December 20, 2019, The population of the country is estimated at 483,182,344 people. Languages The official languages of Magisteria is United States English and Magisterian, latter of which is spoken mainly by the natives. The regional languages of Magisteria are French, Mandarin Chinese, and Russian. Sports Magisteria's national sport is Basketball Cuisine Most Magisterian dishes has vegetables, meat, rice, and sauce. There are many dishes crafted in Magisterian but one notable dish is 'Erian' which is a Potato Beef Stew with Tomato Sauce and Honey. Incidents 1678 Ames earthquake The 1678 Ames earthquake was the most destructive earthquake in Magisteria, at 11:47 pm, The state of Ames was struck by a 7.6 Magnitude earthquake. 1823 Mount Pluto landslide The 1823 Mount Pluto landslide was a landslide that almost buried the whole state of Pluto 1990 Mount Halamaya eruption The 1990 Mount Halamaya eruption was the most destructive volcanic eruption that almost wiped out all city of Orthana. 1998 Harrisburg High School massacre The 1998 Harrisburg High School massacre was a school shooting that occurred on November 9, 1998, at Harrisburg High School in Harrisburg, Pluto, Magisteria, The attack was by the KDSF (Killing Divine Special Force), The death toll was a whopping 189 students. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries confederated in 1375 Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Republics Category:1375 Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Magisteria Category:Southeast Asia Category:1300s Category:1370s Category:Countries in the Pacific Category:Fictional countries in the Pacific Category:Countries confederated in 1784 Category:1780s Category:1784